Time
by shades.of.glay
Summary: Kurt and Blaine after the funeral. Featuring reflective Kurt/supportive Blaine.  Spoilers for 2.21:Funeral


**Spoilers for 2.21: Funeral.**  
>After watching this episode I felt the need to explain why Blaine wasn't at the Funeral with Kurt.<br>I also really identified with Kurt as I've also lost a parent and well, this fic happened.

Originally published at LJ. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>TIME<span>

Driving down the highway, the trip was unusually quiet. Kurt hadn't put any music on today. He was having difficulty not relating personally to the funeral that had just ended; his thoughts were elsewhere.  
>Noticing that the next exit was for Dalton Academy, Kurt changed to the proper lane. Though paying attention to the road, Kurt was thinking of the funeral; feelings of sympathy and grief racing through his mind.<br>Funerals were never easy. Kurt knew this better than most people. Having gone through the pain of losing his mother, Kurt knew first hand how difficult the next few weeks would be for Coach Sylvester. But he also knew that she would cope with her grief and eventually come out the other side of it. It was just a matter of time.

Taking the exit to Dalton Academy, Kurt quickly glanced at the clock. He was making good time today – there was barely anyone on the road. It seems like he'd missed rush-hour.  
>Blaine would likely be finishing his exam right now; Kurt was positive he aced it. Blaine was still apologizing profusely for not be able to attend the funeral with him. He had been sending Kurt apologetic and supportive texts all morning before his exam. Though it wasn't necessary, Kurt appreciated Blaine's thoughtfulness.<br>Both boys had agreed that Kurt would drive out to Westerville after the funeral. Kurt wasn't going back to school for one class and, after the exam, Blaine was done for the day. Even if he had a full day of classes left Kurt knew he still would have driven the distance to see Blaine today – especially today.

Pulling into the parking lot, Kurt saw Blaine leaning casually against one of the lamp posts. His head was titled up as if Blaine were inspecting the clouds. Kurt smiled, wondering how it was that in this huge parking lot, Blaine always seemed to know where he'd park.  
>Hearing a car, Blaine looked over and a smiled.<br>Kurt parked the car and quickly hopped out, hoping that he hadn't kept Blaine waiting too long.  
>"Hey…" Blaine offered affectionately.<br>"Hey," Kurt returned solemnly, embracing Blaine.  
>Blaine wrapped Kurt tightly in his arms, not wanting to let go. "You okay?"<br>"Yeah…" Kurt pulled back and Blaine briefly kissed his cheek. Kurt smiled and tangled their fingers together "Missed you."  
>"I missed you too," Blaine replied, tugging Kurt toward a nearby bench. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you today. I feel so bad about this."<br>Kurt shook his head. "It's okay Blaine, honestly. You could hardly skip one of your finals just to accompany your boyfriend to a funeral for a woman he's never met."  
>Despite Kurt's weak attempt at humour, Blaine could hear how strained his voice was. As they sat down, he squeezed Kurt's hand in support. He could see the sadness written on Kurt's face. Blaine repressed a frustrated sigh. When were they going to have a week without some sort of unpleasant drama? It seemed like every week Kurt was dealing with something he shouldn't have to. Sometimes Blaine wondered if Kurt going back to McKinley was worth it. He hated seeing Kurt in so much pain. But Blaine remained silent, knowing that Kurt just needed his presence right now and not conversation.<p>

They sat in comfortable silence for a time, simply holding hands.  
>Kurt found his attention was drawn to the errant path of a flower petal, being pushed every which way by the wind. It wasn't until the petal landed a few feet away from him that he eventually spoke.<br>"When I was little, my mom would always read to me. All the time. I think it was her secret passion. She would read me cookbooks, magazines, fairy tales…anything and everything."  
>Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder before continuing. "She had been sick for quite some time before the doctors caught the cancer. It was already in stage four. She didn't have long…"<p>

Blaine remained silent, gripping Kurt's hand in support. They had talked about his mother before, but not the specifics.  
>"She decided to come home from the hospital before the end. My last memory of her is us curled up in the bed, reading to one another."<br>"What were you reading?" Blaine asked softly.  
>Kurt smiled wistfully at that. "I don't remember actually. I just remember the sound of her voice. How soft and calm her voice was when she spoke. How safe and protected I felt in her arms." Kurt paused for moment before quickly adding, "When I got back from school the next day, she was gone."<p>

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend instinctively, wishing he could take the pain of that memory away.  
>Kurt leant into Blaine, grateful for his support. It was a relief to sit with Blaine like this after such an emotionally exhausting day.<br>The distant chatter of students around him and the chirping of the birds suddenly struck Kurt sharply. Though the loss of a loved one is always devastating, Kurt was reminded that while one world may be falling apart in sorrow, the rest of the world continues on just the same, indifferent to the grief suffered. Such a concept is difficult to accept after a death, but it somehow becomes a strange comfort as the years go by. Everything and everyone moves on and continues. The memories and pain stay with you, but little by little the world gets better.

When Kurt raised his head to look at Blaine there were no tears in his eyes; just resolute strength. "I wouldn't trade that memory of Mom for anything…"  
>Blaine had a sudden swell of admiration for Kurt. After everything he's been though, Kurt has remained so steadfastly…<em>Kurt<em>.  
>He was so strong. He was amazing.<br>Blaine had the sudden urge to kiss his boyfriend and blurted out, "Can I kiss you?"  
>Kurt laughed lightly at that, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. "You never have to ask that."<br>Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt toward him.


End file.
